priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Smile! Surprise ☆ Party Coord
(ニコニコ!サプライズ☆パーティー) has not been worn by anyone in an advertisement. It was worn in Episode 48 by Mirei and Sophie. This coord is from the brand Candy Alamode. It is a Pop Type coord. This coord and the Excited! Surprise ☆ Party Coord are recolors of the Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord. User Coord Highlights "And to announce the beginning of the party, just like a party popper, a full party costume." Appearance Tops A tank-top split into two colors, the right side is light blue while the left is pale mint. Down the center is a column of light yellow with HAPPY wrote in blue and red on each side. A row of colorful bows rests on top of the yellow, each with a gold star in the middle. Each bow is white with gold lines and a colored center, the top is melon, the middle is pale pink, and the bottom is light blue. Around the top and bottom of the shirt is a fluffy material split into two colors and decorated with pale sky blue stars; one side is neon yellow while the other is light blue. Attached to the top are three upside-down cones with a yellow, lime, red, purple, and fuchsia flag necklace attached to the smaller cones. The center is yellow and red, while the left is cyan and sapphire, and the left is violet and melon. Attached to the shirt is a single piece of white ruffle, where the arms come out. Comes with a white ruffled collar and a white ruffled bracelet for each wrist with fluffy lining to match the material on the shirt. Bottoms A tutu skirt composed of very pale mint and light blue stripes. All over it are various designs of balloons, stars, and confetti, while on each of the folded tips is a single letter to spell happy, coming in sapphire or fuchsia with a fuchsia star separating the word. The band is light blue with a single pale mint stripe around the middle. White frilled material sticks out from the bottom with a single fluffy cuff of blue and yellow attached to it. The left cuff is yellow, while the right is light blue. Both cuff have small pale ice blue stars attached to them. Shoes Light blue and pale mint rubbery boots with pale yellow bottom. At the toe is a fluffy pom-pom of blue or yellow with a gold star attached to it, along with tiny pale ice blue stars. On top of each boot is a fluffy cuff to match the pom-poms, but on opposite foot; the right cuff is yellow while its pom-pom is blue, and the left cuff is blue with a yellow pom-pom. A star-shaped ornament of cones rests below the cuff. Comes with white tights. Accessory A pale yellow and light blue striped party hat with two long strips hanging from the tip, one crimson and the other white. The bottom is bright yellow fluffy material with glittering, pale ice blue stars strewn all over it. Game is a Pop PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Official Coords 4.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png Party 29.jpg Party 28.jpg Party 27.jpg Party 26.jpg Party 25.jpg Party 24.jpg Party 21.jpg Party 20.jpg Party 19.jpg Party 16.jpg Party 15.jpg Party 14.jpg Party 13.jpg Party 12.jpg Party 10.jpg Party 8.jpg Party 7.jpg Party 6.jpg Party 11.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Sophie Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Unit Coord